creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:$17/R17's Universe Ideas (and Plans)
I think Total just started a trend. (not that it's bad or anything) Anyways, self-explanatory title is self-explanatory. I'll be using this blog for whatever future universes/settings I have planned, as well as my ideas for currently ongoing universes/ideas of mine. Current Universes Xarikspace Fiction Universe Futuristic dark science-fantasy with cosmic horrors messing up reality. Set after the fall of an intergalactic human empire that has been broken into several warring factions. While once-insignificant alien civilizations try to exploit the opportunity this has left for them. However, nobody has it easy at all as the Xarikspace Legions invade the mundane reality and attempt to transform and "consume" it (perhaps other extradimensional invaders join the fray, but Xarikspace will be the central and most significant force). I currently don't have a lot of motivation or ideas to continue working on this. It's probably gonna' feel too much like a Warhammer 40k/Cthulhu Mythos clone at it's worst. Thing is, what I wanted to do with the Xarikspace Universe is make a really dark futuristic universe with some fantasy elements and no genuinely-good forces (significant ones, at least), the problems with this are: how cliche the incomprehensible cosmic horror idea is, the potential for darkness-induced audience apathy and how it seems a little too close to 40k at this point. Though I might be worrying too much at a time too early. I could probably just throw in any cool and macabre thing into this universe without a care, but that would probably make it suck too much. Argosev Galaxy Universe General space opera/military sci-fi, though humans are absent (though they might be long-extinct precursors of a sort?) and the boring good vs evil conflict will be avoided as much as possible. Not much of a premise yet. Heck, I'm not sure if I should encompass (almost) the entire galaxy in this setting either. No ideas yet beyond the Farxaa Directorate going on a military conquest towards certain sectors to gain more territory. There will probably be some unavoidable cliches along the way, but expect me to try and avert (or justify, otherwise) as many as I can (if I can). Still, I'm not really exactly sure with what to do with the big picture yet, and I've got basically only one race/civilization actually planned and being worked on at the moment. I might as well make this a collab in the future since it might be a project I can't handle alone. Tremble Universe (Collab with OrkMarine) Dark fantasy universe with multiple worlds/planets. A set of 10(?) worlds is linked by the "Tremble" portal network. Not much is there to this series so far other than the said worlds and portals as well as a demon-like race. I have barely worked on this with OrkMarine so far. Not sure what to say about it really. Wish I could continue it but I'm devoting more of my attention to Argosev. Upcoming/Planned Universes Some alternate earth universe Alternate earth with squids/octopi as the sapient species. Either humanity never evolved, a virus killed them off, or they just packed up and left (while a virus kills numerous other creatures instead) and millions of years into the future, a species of terrestrial squid (or octopus?) evolves intelligence and creates civilizations across the new earth. A random idea I pulled out of my ass after watching the (admittedly flawed) documentary series titled The Future is Wild, because I can dream and because I thought that intelligent monkey squids sounded way too cool (plus the potential for numerous immature hentai jokes and obvious cthulhu references is pretty difficult to resist) despite how silly the flaws and problems with The Future is Wild were. Some sci-fi collab Another far-future sci-fi universe. Humanity's empire crumbles (again) after a robot war, in the aftermath, numerous species and civilizations have evolved (either artificially or naturally, most likely artificially) and formed (respectively) from the various slave and engineered species that served humanity and worshiped them, viewing them as gods. I'm still uncertain of this collab universe. A dispute between Ork and Abyssal over human-like aliens left me unsure if Ork still wants to work with this, and barely anything has been actually planned. Maybe this universe might require a reboot and a different premise. But I'm not too sure. Category:Blog posts